<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me Away by ErstwhileInc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784061">Take Me Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErstwhileInc/pseuds/ErstwhileInc'>ErstwhileInc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What A Path We Walk [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErstwhileInc/pseuds/ErstwhileInc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey to Salt Lake City was a long and perilous one. Yet many sections of the story are left to imagination.</p><p>Join the duo through mini-stories taking place on their journey for a cure. From the outskirts of Lincoln to the final stretch of their Journey; what will they experience between it all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie &amp; Joel (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What A Path We Walk [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dreamland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sup! This is my first attempt at ever actually publishing any story/fanfic I've ever written, so if I'm a bit out of the loop in certain areas, that's why. This'll be my attempt at filling in a few gaps in the story, and just generally creating something for fun.</p><p>As a bit of clarification however, here are some details about the story that might be important.</p><p>1: I've not played The Last of Us in... Pft, years. Details will be a bit rusty.<br/>2: Certain aspects of the story might be changed as it goes along.<br/>3: I've every intention of finishing this, but if I for some reason don't, feel free to yell at me! I'll deserve it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>On the road to Lincoln: Night was creeping up on us. Fast. Joel spotted a nearby Motel we could sleep in for the night before we reached Lincoln. It wasn’t comfortable. And not just because of the shit mattress.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I</p><p> </p><p>“Shit…” Ellie muttered. “This place really is a pigsty.”</p><p>Before her lay a room which championed dust and mold as it’s forefront feature; cataloged by eyes that were already weakening from exhaustion. There were two single beds, one less dusty than the other for some benign reason, and the other emanating a strange, twisted sense of comfort despite its languish.</p><p>They didn’t dare scour the rest of motel through fear of what lies further ahead; the first room would be their ‘lot’, Joel had said. ‘This god-damn day has worn me out too much to care.’</p><p>The man in question muffled a grunt; his usual response to anything resembling conversation. His eyes were trained on the same thing as the teens: the rather suspicious looking bed in the corner.</p><p>He walked over slowly, with caution, but mostly an impatience fueled by fatigue. In a swift and decisive motion, the bed’s mattress was unveiled to be littered with holes seemingly dug out on purpose, as if someone would ever have a use for the fabric that lay underneath. Coupled with the awkwardly torn headboard and <em>exceedingly </em>pungent odor; the floor was now objectively a better option.</p><p>“You take it.” Joel commanded, idly gesturing towards the only usable bed in their immediate vicinity.</p><p>“You can.” Ellie sighed in response, already slinging her backpack onto the floor in resignation. “Your shriveled up back needs it.”</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>“Your back looks like a shriveled piece of gum dude; seriously, do you need it checked?”</p><p>The older man closes his eyes in bewilderment; his arms raising and mouth chattering silently, as if he were trying to find the right words to express himself.</p><p>“You already forgotten that incredibly <em>damn </em>simple instruction I gave ya?”</p><p>Ellie idled, pretending not to hear him for awhile. Instead she focused on the dust scathing the floor, finding amusement drawing odd shapes into it.</p><p>“Ellie!”</p><p>“What?” She scowled.</p><p>Joel sighed, scratching his head with clear bubbling frustration. “The hell makes you think you can give me attitude?”</p><p>Ellie shrugs. “Nothing.”</p><p>“Fine.” He says, dropping onto the bed. “You wanna refuse my hospitality, go right ahead. Any more quips you wanna spill out?”</p><p>The lines along Ellie’s face crease from a smirk; a cheeky and amused expression overcoming her. “Well, if you’re offering…”</p><p>Joel groaned, flopping down onto the mattress and creating a cloud of dust in his wake. “Forget it. Go to sleep.”</p><p>“Doesn’t someone need to watch your ass in-case you drop dead in the middle of the night?” Ellie snickered, mirroring Joel’s prior movements on the floor. It was weirdly more comfortable here than outside, even despite the dust. Maybe it’s the warmth.</p><p>“Stop.” He growled in response, his tone consisting of a brewing anger, yet still bore a hint of deep sorrow. Were this not Joel, a man so used to concealing emotion, Ellie suspected most people to of let loose a sob. “You may like to joke around when things go to <em>hell </em>and back, but I much prefer it when brats like you stay quiet.”</p><p>Ellie glared, though not at anything in particular. She was too lazy to lift her head. “Since when was it a rule for me to be silent?”</p><p>“Since just now. Now… Go. To. Sleep.”</p><p>“Eh, I’m not tired.” She stated, a clear lie, but she couldn’t help push his buttons. “Oh! You know how-”</p><p>“Another word and I’m leaving.”</p><p>“Pft.” Ellie scoffed. “You wouldn’t leave me. I’m awesome.”</p><p>She felt a moment of angst build up in her as the man on the bed twitched; and as if by an incantation, lumbered himself off the bed in a swift motion. With confident, annoyed and haste-filled steps, he approached the door to their room accompanied by towering strides.</p><p>“W-Wait!” Ellie blurted; her arm instinctively reaching out for the man. He stopped once again to the force of her will, but stood motionless with the only movement being his clenched fists.</p><p>“Don’t go…” She whispered pitifully, or at least, what she thought was a rather pathetic whimper of vulnerability. Her eyes shot to her fingers which were now entwined with each other, dancing a rhythm of practiced distraction; and when the ridges of her eyes started to soak with emotion, and the drops of salty water that landed on her jeans, she was only reminded of how sad she must seem. The girl wasn’t quite sure what brought about this surge of desperation, but she’d felt it before. This immense fear, she hoped, would not return after this.</p><p>Joel turned around slowly, his gaze being one of immense anger yet underlined with a tinge of guilt. Ellie wasn’t sure why she could see it, but she could. Perhaps she’d seen it before, or simply gotten used to Joel’s expressions at a record pace. He soon turned around fully, and walked back towards the bed slowly. “Go to sleep.” He commanded for the umpteenth time before flopping onto the bed. The frustration had run it’s course; he just sounded tired now.</p><p>Ellie lay down onto the floor once again, content but paranoid of any movement she or Joel might make. She didn’t feel safe any-more; knowing what he might do. Knowing he may leave her. Silence passed for what felt like hours, but surprisingly, he was the first to speak.</p><p>“You afraid of bein’ left alone?”</p><p>“No.” Ellie replied, her eyelids drooping further and further down her eyes. “Just didn’t want your sorry ass to get eaten.”</p><p>Sleep often brings out what she considers to be hallucinations, but just before she reached her dreamland, she swore she heard a chuckle emanate from the man beside her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Know What I Like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Road to Pittsburgh: I spent most of the journey asleep in the passengers seat; but a bump in the road and an uncomfortable dream woke me up pretty quickly. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Length of crumbled tarmac and ruined, overgrown landscapes were a tremendous boon to the sense of sight; but the experience was rather dulled by a silence that only the faint rumbles of an engine could fill. Ellie hadn't moved a muscle since she had awoken, and she even doubted Joel to of noticed her consciousness. Then again, he was hardly the talkative type. He could even pass as asleep himself if the girls peripheral was to be believed; he hadn't moved an inch except for his chest which expanded with ever inhale. It felt awkward to an extent, but mostly lonely. It's not exactly what you want to wake up to after a nightmare, especially one as violent as she had experienced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily for her however, Joel drew a sharp breathe. The man paused for a minute before speaking. "You ought to doze off again, Ellie. Probably won't get another chance for awhile after this."</p>
<p>Ellie mirrored his movements, filling her own lungs with the warm and humid air around her. "And let you fall asleep at the wheel? Pft, like hell." she said with a yawn, scratching her scalp when she felt it itch. Her eyes gazed towards the glove compartment in-front of her, its mysterious allure growing stronger and stronger within the teens mind. With nothing else to do and the dreaded silence returning, she barreled herself forwards to open it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A spell of dust soon collided with her face; the compartments door practically flying off it's hinges and onto the floor.</p>
<p>"Phah! The fuck?!" Ellie yelped, a shake coursing through her body like a current of energy. An amused huff vibrated to her left; and as Ellie turned her head, she could even see the whites of Joel's teeth poking through his lips, the fact alone being enough to bring a similar amount of amusement to her own facade.</p>
<p>Continuing to rummage, she found there was not much to be excited above, save one item: A cassette tape. Its condition was... In a debatable state, but not outright broken. If luck would have it, the plucky little thing may even still sing a tune.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A label was strewn to its side, and the girl muttered its contents aloud. "Gen... Gen-e-sis... Genesis? Ain't that from the bible?"</p>
<p>Joel let out another chuckle, though this time it didn't feel strained or mellow; instead he let it roam the air freely. It lasted no more then a second, and his face soon defaulted back to neutrality; as if he were correcting a mistake. "Maybe. Probably the band though." He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There was a band called Genesis?" Ellie said, already busy dusting off the old cassette. "Now that's an awful name..."</p>
<p>"Won't argue with you there. You gonna plug it in?"</p>
<p>"Sure, why the hell not."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl ejected and tossed the used cassette; cutting the melodic melody mid-chorus. Soon her relatively tiny fingers were fumbling around the car's stereo, trying desperately to try and figure out it's mechanics. With slow and careful hands, Ellie soon injected the cassette through the hole; careful not to lay even a scratch on its surface.</p>
<p>"You look like you're doin' surgery or somethin'..." Joel interjected.</p>
<p>"Shut up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cassette was soon encased by the stereo, and a song slowly started to reverberate around the car. It started low; trickling further and further into prominence over the next few moments. The noise confuses her; it doesn't sound like music, more like a distant hum of some radio-wave or otherworldly being. As the singer and the drumbeat began to kick in, her face scrunched into a mix of confusion and disgust.</p>
<p>"The hell are these drums dude?" She scoffed, though there was a dash of curiosity in her voice, and her brows peaked as the song continued further. "Okay, this is just weird."</p>
<p>"I remember this one." Joel muttered, earning a surprised yet incredibly intrigued reaction from Ellie. She focused her attention on him, the ever increasingly strange song being discarded to the background. "Bit of a mouthful of a name if I remember correctly. Some-something wardrobe, I think..."</p>
<p>"Something something wardrobe?" Ellie affirmed. "What a banger."</p>
<p>"Never said I liked it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"And then Mister Lewis:" </em>the song went on, recanting what Ellie could only describe as a shitty old persons novel. Despite Joel's displeasure with the tune his ears were receiving, Ellie's own were starting to appreciate its obscenity.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Over the garden wall, two little lovebirds - cuckoo to you!"</em>
</p>
<p>"Seriously," Ellie groaned, rolling her eyes in confusion. "What the fuck is this? 'Cuckoo to you'?"</p>
<p>"You're actually listenin' to the lyrics?" Joel replied, a tired and perhaps annoyed expression plastering his face.</p>
<p>"They're usually interesting."</p>
<p>"Not if it's a British band."</p>
<p>Ellie chuckled, but the joke went over her head faster than a bolt of lightning. "At least the chorus is good." She muttered.</p>
<p>"Hm." Joel replied in his typical fashion, readjusting his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You... Listened to these guys much...?" Ellie asked with a hope to continue their rather impressive conversation.</p>
<p>"Back in the day?" Joel replied quickly, or at least, quickly for him. "Yeah, a bit. Not for long though. Friend of mine was into them in highschool."</p>
<p>"You had friends back in the Dark Ages?" Ellie teased, testing the waters with a metaphorical prod of her wit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joel sighed heavily, but in a rare form of progress, only shook his head. Even more surprisingly, he actually responded: "A few, yeah. Always preferred the dinosaurs though."</p>
<p>The girl grinned widely, her smile beaming a strange light within the car. "Have you been drinking or something?"</p>
<p>"Jus' feelin' more tolerant than usual. Don't get used to it."</p>
<p>"Sir yes sir!" She saluted with her left index, before getting distracted once again by the allure of the glove compartment. Her eyes wandered through it readily; searching for any mysterious treasures she might've missed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The song was soon rising to its second chorus, and Ellie's ears diverted her attention back to the stereo. "Is it bad that I kinda like it?" Ellie piqued, a strange and almost shy look forming across her face as she looked to Joel.</p>
<p>"Not really my type of thing kiddo, but you do you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The car fell silent for a moment, but the air didn't feel awkward nor strained. It was in balance, and Ellie felt herself relax into the aura.</p>
<p>"Hm..." Joel muttered. "You're right about the lyrics: Who wants to hear about a lawnmower?"</p>
<p>The quiet atmosphere was abruptly burst by a girls laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blood n' Sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Pittsburgh: This city was a roller-coaster ride for sure; but I'll never forget the moment when I found Joel drowning, a gun in my hand, and a person to shoot...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I</p><p> </p><p>The smell of what Ellie could only describe as dust flooded the room in an instant; followed by a flood of growing moisture in her mouth. Her stomach churned, her hands shook, and as she stared down at the man with a hole in his head, she felt regret.</p><p>Joel hauled himself up quickly, coughing into the water as his lungs fought for oxygen. He didn't even look at the body beside him; it was too normal, but the girls eyes lingered on the blood oozing from his head, coalescing into the water below. It formed stringent patterns as it ebbed and flowed, almost mocking her for the job; and soon the pincers of pain that threatened her fingertips forced her to drop the pistol. Ellie fell to the crate behind her, and her stomach bolted in protest. She felt a gag; a warning for her to fasten her pace, yet she couldn't. She heaved again, and again, until it settled melodically for awhile; the contents of her stomach pacified by the dissolving blood which now replicated a cloud.</p><p>Joel was finally up at this point, wiping himself off with a sigh. Ellie sought to bring life to words, but she struggled after numerous vain attempts. "I... Man... I shot the hell outta that guy huh?"</p><p>"You sure did..." Joel replied, his eyes snapping up towards the Ellie. "Why the hell-"</p><p>He was soon interrupted by the gut-wrenching gags that emanated from the girl. She threw up her stomachs contents in one violent burst, the gags to follow mainly consisting of rough, dry coughs; her muscles fighting fervently to expel any remnants from her abdomen.</p><p>It was over rather quickly, but the pain that persisted in the girls muscles felt like they'd last a lifetime. She breathed heavily, trying to regain a sense of composure. "I... Oh, fuck..."</p><p>Joel sighed at the sight, his head forming a sympathetic look with his hands almost flinching to comfort her. Soon, however, it morphed into anger; and his fist tightened. "Why didn't you just hang back like I told you to?"</p><p>Ellie took a labored breath, perking her head up to look at the man with anguish. "Aren't you glad I didn't?"</p><p>"No." Joel responded, snatching the gun from her hand. "Just glad I didn't get my head blown off by some stupid kid..."</p><p>"Stupid?!" Ellie yelled, instantly regretting it as she felt another tug from her stomach. She stayed seated; clutching onto her belly. "Would you prefer to of died!? Fuck that - why the hell wouldn't I of rushed in here!?"</p><p>"Because you shouldn't of had to!" He replied; his voice raised and teeth gritted. He seemed to realize what was said, and it's implications, pretty quickly; as the man turned his back to her and faced the exit with an artificial posture. "Can you walk?"</p><p>Ellie seethed, jumping up with reckless abandon. "Fine. Didn't want your fucking thanks anyway." She said, making a point to bump into the man as she marched onward.</p><p> </p><p>II</p><p> </p><p>They'd managed to haul up in some 'secure-ish' building, as Joel had put it, for around an hours reprieve. Ellie's stomach still taunted her with the occasional spike of angst; her emotions and recollections of the situation getting to her, but she found things to distract herself with. From the occasional dangers to the benign yet always-interesting remnants of the old world, she could at least lock her stomach with a secure key.</p><p>But now, in this building and with no noise or stimulation for the eyes, she sat in a corner with her legs folded to her chest. Joel was in the corner cooking something that smelt awful; and he hadn't thought to of looked her way since they took shelter. Ellie's stomach started to somersault with dread; the images of the past day replaying through her eyes like they were a rewinding screen. She couldn't really see what was in-front of her, only remember the image of the gun firing, the blood that splattered across the room and into the water; and the deafening noise of a skull cracking and liquid red dispersing. </p><p>She unfurled her legs in favor of sitting crossed-legged as she leaned forward, clutching her stomach as she felt her body go against her wishes. Whatever there was left in her stomach was about to be unfurled, and surprisingly, this was somehow enough to get the man's attention. He looked over his shoulder at first, but quickly dropped what he was doing to face her in his entirety; scooting over slightly with subdued urgency on his knees.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked, or more commanded, but his tone was faltering. "You get wounded?"</p><p>His answer came in the form of a heavy retch, followed by scant amounts of fluid falling to the floor in-front of the girl. Joel's face lit up in realization, and his hands quickly darted to her hair in hopes of keeping it clean. She retched again, and again, with little to show for it, until finally the storm calmed, and once again she was left hyperventilating with cause.</p><p>Joel waited, his eyes scanning her for any abnormalities. Once he was satisfied, he spoke again. "It troublin' you that much?"</p><p>"You..." Ellie panted, regaining her broken composure. "Nah. Just saw your face."</p><p>Joel scoffed; a cacophony of grumbles and astonished laughter escaping his mouth. "Now ain't the time for some of your jokes."</p><p>"Yeah?" She questioned, regaining her composure. "I'd say it's always time for one of my jokes."</p><p>"Stop avoidin' the question. You alright?"</p><p>Ellie raised her brows at the question. "Damn, didn't expect that from you."</p><p>The man let silence take hold as he awaited an answer.</p><p>"Yeah... I keep thinking about it."</p><p>Joel sighed in response; more at himself than the alternative. "What part?"</p><p>Ellie scrunched her eyes as she lifted her head. "The part where I fucking <em>shot</em>him. What, did you think I cared about where I put the dickheads body?"</p><p>"Okay, okay..." Joel replied, raising his hands in surrender. "Just... You did the right thing back there, alright?"</p><p>"You're damn fucking right I did." Ellie shot back, practically slicing the indistinct apology; or more accurately, amendment. "That all the words of wisdom you have for me?"</p><p>He looked towards the floor for a few moments before responding. "I shouldn't of got angry, alright? My hope was you'd never have to... Do that. Ever feel the guilt of killing someone."</p><p>Ellie didn't reply to his words; and the slightly awkward expression forming on the mans face shows he was expecting one. "Look: I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me."</p><p>Joel retreated back to his makeshift stove in a flash of embarrassment, or perhaps vulnerability. Ellie meanwhile sat with her mouth agape; the proper words or terms to express her thought process propelled from her mind.</p><p> </p><p>He said <em>thank you.</em></p><p>He said <em>sorry.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Better Left Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Outskirts of Pittsburgh: I still don't know how to feel about it. Sam turning and Henry... Well... It didn't really help when Joel decided to be Joel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I</p><p> </p><p>The final cast of dirt was expelled onto the makeshift burial ground, and the two who dug it breathed a sigh of relief. Exertion had overcome them both at this point, and neither wanted to move their legs nor their arms for considerable time.</p><p>Joel conceded to a nearby tree-stump; making great effort to show his discomfort through grunts of fatigue. "That about does it..." He says, dropping his shovel to the ground.</p><p>Ellie looked at her own, reflecting on what they'd gone through to find them and bury the two men. Somehow it looked worse than when they found it; the rust and metal completely covered with unattractive dirt, mud and grime.</p><p>"Yeah..." She eventually responded, and soon found her way to a stump near the man's. "It's done..."</p><p>Joel sat there silently; his eyes scanning the pit with no trace of a motive.</p><p>Ellie looked up, trying her hardest to break the silence in some regard. "Do you... Why do you think Henry-"</p><p>"Ellie." He commanded, yet his instructions were unclear to the girl. She knew the tone, however; it reminded her of when they escaped Boston. It reminded her of Tess.</p><p>"We're not talking about this. Ever."</p><p>Joel stood, seemingly satisfied with how things played out, or perhaps he simply wanted to cut off any rebuttal. Soon he was gathering his things and scouting out the landscape; all while Ellie was left staring at the mound in bewilderment.</p><p>"What...?" She whispered, yet he heard. Joel looked at her, eyes narrowed and brows lowered.</p><p>"It's for your own good." He mumbled weakly, but where his tone was a spark only fueled an inferno. Ellie pranced upwards, slamming the shovel down with an anger she'd yet to experience. "What the fuck, Joel?! W-We've just seen s-someone turn, a-and a guy blow his brains out, and you're saying there's nothing to talk about?!"</p><p>"Ellie..." He growled, the familiar sound of the mans fists tightening and knuckles cracking going temporarily unheard.</p><p>"H-He shot himself dude! Right in-front of our fucking faces! A-And we did nothing! I... Wha-... How can you just stand there and act like nothing happened?!"</p><p>"Ellie, stop."</p><p>"I mean, come on! Are we fucking monsters or something?! H-He didn't even hesitate, he j-just... He just... He just killed himself, right in front of-"</p><p>"SHUT IT!" Joel shouted; and the silence to follow was palpable with fear. Ellie's face dropped as she finally processed the mans emotions. His face was scrunched up in a combination of pain and pure, unbridled rage. "We're not talking about this, you hear me?"</p><p>Ellie soon regained her confidence, and she challenged the man by stepping forward. "Fuck off! I'll keep quiet about Tess, but this is about us BOTH!"</p><p>"Don't say her name." Joel seethed. Ellie scoffed, flailing her hands in the air in frustration. "When will you stop being so fucking reserved?!" She said, her own fists clenching with ambition to eventually hit the man if he continued. "Why the hell shouldn't we talk about this?! We've just-"</p><p>"Because I've seen it before, alright?!" Joel exploded in a rough display of emotion, lying somewhere between a state of anger and solemn reconciliation. His fists tightened as his eyes starter to water ever so slightly; only visible by the rays of the setting sun. "I can't talk about it. Not again."</p><p>Ellie's face dropped for a second time, yet unlike before, it did not revert back to anger. She instead stood surprised; the man in-front of her half stonewalled with rage, and another half succumbing to a relevant hint of emotion by his own standards. The man paused for awhile before continuing, his voice faltering the further on he went.</p><p>"I've seen it, and hell, sometimes I feel as though I've caused it. But this?" He gestures towards the mound they had dug. "It's just another for the pile."</p><p>Joel took a breath, his anger dissolved and replaced by gloom. "You may think this is rare, Ellie, but it's not. You're gonna see a ton of fucked up shit in this world, and I ain't the one to talk to about it. I'll only make it worse."</p><p>The girl in question stood silently; frozen up by the sight before her. Thoughts raced through her mind of ways to respond, but instead she came up blank. Instead, her eyes wandered downcast as the adrenaline and anger from the argument subsided, and she grew tired. Tired of the shitty world they live in and the circumstances they find themselves in. Tired that a friend she had made turned. Tired that the man she was stuck with wouldn't even talk to her half the time. Tired that sometimes, she caught glimpses into his person, and tired that the person inside seemed to be genuine and kind once upon a time.</p><p> </p><p>II</p><p> </p><p>Around a full day had past since they'd buried the two brothers, and it had been spent mostly in silence. Now, on the second night since the incident, Ellie sat next to a still raging campfire; idly toying with her switchblade in an attempt to pass time. For the first time in what felt like the entire day, Joel had talked to her, saying he was going for 'a leak', and retreating into the forest. He'd been gone awhile. Maybe he got lost. Wouldn't surprise her; he is getting on a bit.</p><p>Ellie stared into the fire, her mind still consumed with sorrow and confusion. She still didn't understand what happened. She still didn't understand why Henry did what he did. But maybe she did. It is the easy way out. If it wasn't for the cure she held within her body, well... She may of considered the same course of action.</p><p>In perhaps a saving grace tossed out by the universe, Joel returned from whence he came; snapping the girl out of her depressive thoughts. She didn't move her heard to look at him, instead straining her eyes to see the approaching figure. He sat down on the other side of the campfire, a large sigh escaping him as he landed.</p><p>The two sat in silence for what felt like a millennia. </p><p>"Do you think it's worth it?" Ellie asked. She wasn't sure who she was even asking anymore.</p><p>Joel looked up, cocking his head slightly. "Hm?"</p><p>"To carry on."</p><p>Joel shot his head up at this, all sense of reservation leaving his facade. "Ellie-"</p><p>"What's the point of this, Joel?" She whimpered, and only now did either of them notice the droplets forming in the girls eyes. They were distant and indistinct, and while it would go unnoticed to many, for each of them, it was all too noticeable. "I-I can't do that again. <em>See</em> that again."</p><p>Joel sat silent for awhile, his eyes never leaving her. Soon he lifted himself upwards, claiming a post nearer to the girl before speaking. "Look, I'm not the person-"</p><p>"Who else do I talk to Joel?!" Ellie seethed, not so much of a shout but a loud whisper. Her angered facade soon fell into gloom. "Please..."</p><p>The man kept quiet for awhile; Ellie's heart flaring up as she waited for a response. The floodgates of emotion were cascading against her very essence, and her mind desired above all else for a release.</p><p>"I don't... Want to make it worse, Ellie."</p><p>"You won't."</p><p>Joel sighed, but from the look of his relaxing face and posture, he seemed to relent. "Fine... Just this once."</p><p>Ellie smiled ever so lightly through the anguish, but as her heart celebrated the victory, she realized she'd no place to start.</p><p>"How do you cope?" She asked; a straightforward question being the best place to start. Joel stayed silent, as usual, for what felt like minutes.</p><p>"Truthfully? I don't. I just keep looking forward. Keep finding something to look forward to. Even if it's just a meal or... Something."</p><p>The girl beside him didn't answer for awhile, her mind suddenly feeling jaded. She didn't know what to say, or how to say it, or how to propose it. Soon the work was done for her as Joel spoke freely; the instinct he found buried within himself being decades old.</p><p>"I used to care for someone." He said, devoid of any emotion. It would almost seem like he were lying if Ellie couldn't decipher his ways; he was hiding it. Burying it as he always does. "Awhile after the world went to shit, we spent some time together. Worked together even. She started to struggle and I tried to help but... Well... She couldn't take it anymore."</p><p>Ellie's eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat. Descriptions of Joel's passed were a scant rarity, and even that was an understatement. She glanced over to him to see the man with a stone face; leaking no discernible patterns, even to Ellie.</p><p>"Care in what way...?" She asked.</p><p>"As a friend. Maybe something more if she were still alive, but... That was the first thing that haunted me after the outbreak." He said, a clear lie in the mans mind; he knew what really stung, and while this tale wasn't even half as painful, he still felt some sort of relief when he spun it. Though he knew it'd be back with an infernal rage as it always had.</p><p>It was also nice to pretend.</p><p>"Oh..." Ellie muttered, returning her gaze to the floor.</p><p>"You're not alone in the pain, Ellie, but you've gotta look forward. That's what I did. Keep looking and don't dwell on it. You've... Got a mission. A pretty important one at that."</p><p>"Why do you think he did it?" She asked.</p><p>"Dunno exactly." Joel answered with a long, drawn out sigh. "But I reckon' it felt like the only option to him. Probably felt like there was nothing left for him to fight for. But... You have. We need to push on."</p><p>Ellie reflected within herself, seeing the spark that she'd once nurtured return. Her <em>mission. </em>The reason she was alive. The reason she could go on. If she succeeded, Sam could have lived. Henry would be alive. And Riley...</p><p>That would never happen again.</p><p>She felt something land on her shoulder which snapped her from her thoughts, and her arms were close to grabbing whatever had touched her and snapping it in two. She realized in time, however, what had happened. Joel's hand had reached out for her shoulder, and his face mirrored a mix of equal surprise and concern.</p><p>"You're... Not... Considering the same, right?"</p><p>Ellie shook her head immediately. "No. Fuck that. " She said, earning a sigh of relief from the man beside her. "Endure and Survive..."</p><p>Joel huffed in amusement. "Yeah, yeah... Just making sure you're fit for that rifle. Don't want my head getting blown off."</p><p>Ellie scoffed with a laugh, turning towards him. "It'd help if you didn't have such a big head you know."</p><p>"It's only big because you're so <em>small.</em>"</p><p>"Oh fuck off! I'm actually really tall for my age."</p><p>"Mmhmm...?"</p><p>"'Mmhmm.'" Ellie mocked. "Just you wait; I'll be towering over you once I hit my later years."</p><p>"Sorry to break it to you kiddo, but I won't get any smaller as I age."</p><p>Ellie punched the older man lightly, earning a slight huff of amusement from him. "I can kick your ass if you get too lippy you know."</p><p>"Alright alright..." Joel conceded, lifting his arm from the girls shoulder; and only now did she realize how she'd leaned into it. "That's enough of your low blows. We need to sleep."</p><p>"But I'm not even tired..." Ellie yawned.</p><p>"Y'know, it didn't work the first time, and it isn't gonna work this time."</p><p>Ellie pouted mockingly.</p><p>"You're not cute."</p><p>She responded with two middle fingers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not sure how I feel about this one, so let me know if there are any glaring problems with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pride On The Wayside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Road to Jackson: After me and Joel's heart to heart, he got a bit miserable. Well, more miserable than usual. It took him a day or two to get back to normal, but after that, he even started conversations! Though the one thing I remember most about that day was a small house (I think it was a farm or something), and what lied further upstairs...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Found some." Joel said, glancing over his shoulder towards Ellie. Seeing her distracted, he sighed, placing the valuable and almost glistening ammo in the chest he'd opened. "Ellie!"</p><p>"Huh?" She responded, sheepishly grinning at the man with a guilty-laced look. "Oh, sorry. You find something?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Joel replied, scrunching his eyes to get a better look at what the girl had been staring at. "The hell were you staring at that mounted moose for?"</p><p>"Oh, just thought we'd have a staring contest. Think the little fucker cheated though."</p><p>"Ha. Ha." Joel deadpanned with a sigh. "Seriously though, what's so interesting?"</p><p>"Well... How hasn't it gone rotten yet? Wouldn't it be all... Stinky and gross?"</p><p>The man chuckled at this, earning a glare from the girl. "What's so funny?" She commanded.</p><p>"Oh, nothin'. They used to stuff animals to preserve them. That or it's just a fake."</p><p>Ellie burst into hysterics, clutching her stomach as if it were about to spill. "The fuck?! You STUFFED animals?"</p><p>"Mmhmm... Don't quote me on it though; never tried it myself."</p><p>"Man, I'd be fucking concerned if you did. You guys go cuckoo back in the day?"</p><p>"In more ways than one..." Joel drawled, his mind giving all too vivid flashbacks of the past.</p><p>"Anyway!" Ellie boomed, raising her hands like she were presenting a show. "What you got for me chief?"</p><p>"An incredibly exciting present." Joel bullshitted, putting on a fake grin for added effect.</p><p>"A dinosaur?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"A dog?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Oh! A slingshot!"</p><p>"A... Slingshot?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Ellie stated with pride, crossing her arms and adorning a smug looking face. "That way I could annoy you from afar."</p><p>"You do that anyway with your constant nattering..."</p><p>"All the more reason to double down!"</p><p>"Can we just... Get to the point?"</p><p>"What? You were the one who made it a big deal for no reason."</p><p>Joel sighed, refraining from answering as he walked towards the chest he'd found. "Some ammo for your gun."</p><p>"Oooo!" Ellie said with sarcasm, picking it up and retrieving it quickly. "You were right, that's real exciting."</p><p>"Mmhmm..." Joel deadpanned. "So, you check upstairs like I asked you, or did you get distracted by the all-powerful Moose?"</p><p>"Erm..." Ellie trailed, scratching her head with a clear, guilty motion. "Well, like you said, he was quite powerful..."</p><p>"Ellie..." Joel growled. "What exactly were you doing while I was in the basement?"</p><p>"Well, it was kind of wild actually..."</p><p>"Do go on."</p><p>"I found this <em>really </em>interesting comic..."</p><p>"I don't like where this is going..."</p><p>"Just like the one at Bill's-"</p><p>"For fucks sake..." Joel groaned, rubbing his eyes with his fingers in frustration. "Please tell me you're joking..."</p><p>"Nope. The moose wanted a peak too."</p><p>"Ellie, for once in your life: No jokes."</p><p>"Fiiiinee..." She droned. "I got distracted by all the fancy old furniture. I mean, wouldn't you?!"</p><p>Joel just stared at her with a menacing glare. Too bad Ellie could tell it was insincere.</p><p>"Just get upstairs already..." He said. "I'll check the rest of down here."</p><p>"Sir yes sir!" She saluted, and just like that, she whipped herself around and started to jog herself up the stairs with boundless curiosity.</p><p>If only she saw the smile slowly creeping up on Joel's face.</p><p>II</p><p>The bathroom? Boring.</p><p>The master bedroom? Boring.</p><p>The attic? None existent. </p><p>All that was left was the room on the far side of the landing. All of Ellie's boundless energy and intrigue had slowly leaked out of her like honey; leaving her feeling drained and non-compliant to her usual caution. She barged through the door like a bull to a red flag, and soon her eyes were darting around the room for anything of interest.</p><p>Before she could even comprehend the colorful flag on the wall, she heard a noise. A noise which she kicked herself for not being wary of before. A noise which struck her heart to its core as it skipped a beat; sending out a wave of adrenaline which awoke her from her slothful state.</p><p>
  <em>Click.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Click. Click. Click.</em>
</p><p>Ellie screamed as a figure barreled into her back and pushed her to the floor; and her limbs flailed around in an attempt to grasp something, no, <em>anything </em>that could be used as a weapon. She was pinned to the floor as the heavy body pressed her down, but with faster reflexes than she thought she could muster, the girl kicked the figure in its chest; giving her enough room to roll over and see the beast.</p><p>Her fears were, of course, met and exceeded. The human-like beast was a Clicker, who's infested arms pinned her down to the ground. It's head lunged for her neck; only caught by the girls hands which kept its teeth at bay with slightly lingering success. With her scrawny arms and little time to prepare or correct her position, the Clicker narrowed its head forward further and further; gaining ground all too quickly. She tried booting the monster off her with her feet, but to avail; it just seemed to ignore her force like it was a light gust of wind.</p><p>It's rancid breathe was now spilling onto her face; a mixture of spores and decaying, rotting flesh consumed her mind. She was put off just long enough for the monster to get some ground, and now, it was only a few inches from her neck. Ellie could even swear it was salivating, knowing it was about to spread its master to another host.</p><p>The heavy booms of wood colliding with boots echoed through her ears in quiet bursts, until it was capped off with the sound of a deep battle-cry; and just as the beast was about to bite into Ellie's neck, a hard object collided with the clickers head. It let out a screech of agony as it's entire body flung to the girls right; the remnants of the decapitated infected now squirming about in a dance of death.</p><p>Joel was standing above her with what appears to be a baseball bat, and the two were left in a stasis of breathlessness, neither moving an inch or processing much beyond what had just happened.</p><p><em>"Another close call..."  </em>Ellie thought, knowing exactly what was about to transpire. She lifted herself up in preparation for the inevitable; dusting off her trousers and flexing her muscles.</p><p>"The hell happened?" Joel muttered, his lungs not allowing anything of louder volume. </p><p>"The thing just..." Ellie panted, her brain wracking for a convenient lie that might satiate the man. "It pounced on me right as I opened the door... Dragged me inside as soon as it got me."</p><p>Her older companion exhaled, but didn't push further. There was an exhaustion in his face that was incomprehensible to the girl; and the fact that he did not comment on the situation further confused her even further.</p><p>"Just... You look in the chest-of-drawers. I'll look in the cupboard."</p><p>She gave Joel a small, fatigued salute before turning around; her eyes once again landing on the colorful flag that stood prominently among the clutter of cyan walls and cream colored furniture. The existence of the flag itself was an anomaly: It wasn't a painting, or a depiction, or anything that represented art; it was simply a flag depicting something so simple yet so elegant. The contrast it brought to the run down and gloomy atmosphere of the decrepit room almost seemed heavenly.</p><p>"Joel?" Ellie peeped as she opened the drawers. "What's that flag all about?"</p><p>The man in question made a questioning noise before he looked her way, gazing upon the flag with a raised brow. "Oh. Used to be a gay pride thing."</p><p>"Gay pride...?" She questioned.</p><p>"Yeah. Men liking men, women liking women... They got quite noisy about it."</p><p>Images from the mall barraged through the girls mind with relentless fury. Images of the time spent with Riley. Images of the rather... Intimate moment they shared. Still to this day, doubt settled in the girls thoughts as to what it meant, what it was. She never really cared for boys, but she never really cared for most women for that matter.</p><p>But if she had to stare at one...</p><p>Or if she had to <em>be </em>with one...</p><p>"Noisy how?" She distracted herself, physically shaking her head to focus it on the mission at hand.</p><p>"Eh, they had parades and stuff. Never got the point myself: Love who you love, couldn't give a shit either way... Sometimes they'd have idiots who'd go out of their way to antagonize them back in the day, but... Maybe that's why they did it. 'Least neither of us need to worry about that."</p><p>The girl looked to the man after he finished, her face partially questioning his phrase and opinion, and another underlying a very prominent confusion within herself.</p><p>Soon Ellie's eyes darted back up to the flag; as if it were an instinct that was burned into her mind since birth. It's colors persuaded her of what times were like before the outbreak: A time to be prideful of things that were now so insignificant; where the men, women and children could express themselves however they felt they should.</p><p>It sounded blissful. It sounded cool.</p><p>As the teen dragged her head back towards the drawers, something akin to a twin of the flag struck her vision. It was buried underneath oversize pants full of holes and other anomalies; and she was quick to throw them away to recover the item.</p><p>It was a wristband; exactly like the flag in its colors and pattern. It wrapped around the circular object in a blissful haze, and it wasn't long until the girl slipped it on her left wrist. She only noticed after the fact that Joel had stopped what he was doing, and was staring at her. More accurately, at her wrist. He was frowning, and his face dawned what could only be described as confusion, bewilderment, or perhaps he was trying to simply process something. When she looked at him with her own questioning glance, he soon looked away and reverted back to neutrality.</p><p>"Found something you might like kiddo." He said, grabbing what seemed to be a bottle containing... Dark... Orange stuff?</p><p>"What is it?" Ellie asked with a mix of excitement and a supercilious look. I mean, why the hell would they bottle this stuff man?</p><p>"Looks like whoever slept here had a sweet tooth..." He explained, sniffing the mysterious contents of the container. "This, here, is honey."</p><p>Ellie had heard rumors of honey: The mysteriously sweet, soft and sticky nectar caused a stir once upon a time back in Military School. She never knew what it looked like though.</p><p>"Looks disgusting." She deadpanned. "Is it even still... Usable?"</p><p>Joel chuckled at her choice of words, placing the honey within the secure confines of his backpack. Despite her disgust towards the item, he noticed a twitch of disappointment appear in girls face. "Course you can kiddo. Stuff used to last forever back in the day... Guess we had weird ways of preserving it."</p><p>"Why'd someone even have some of this stuff in their room?" Ellie questioned.</p><p>"Pft," Joel scoffed, "Probably tryin' to hide it from their parents."</p><p>The man didn't notice when the girls face dropped after his statement. "<em>Parents..." </em>She thought. <em>"I wonder how it feels to have one..."</em></p><p> </p><p>III</p><p> </p><p>Joel had made the executive decision to stay in the house for the night. The already setting sun forced its way through the cracks of the windows and walls as the pair descended from their search and lucrative raid of honey.  </p><p>Ellie sat on the armchair in the lounge as Joel lit the fire. It was a peaceful recluse they'd found; and it was likely their night together would be a blissful one for once. She kept her knees close to her chest for warmth, not comfort, and found herself relaxing into the comforting confines of her chair.</p><p>"You still wearin' that bracelet?" Joel asked, momentarily breaking eye contact with the wood before him.</p><p>"Yep." Ellie stated with confidence. "Why?"</p><p>Joel stared into the abyss for awhile before responding. "Jus' askin'..."</p><p>Silence descended upon the room again, and the man proceeded to light the fire with roaring success. He planted himself on the sofa with a sigh of relief, staring up at the roof while clutching his watch.</p><p>Ellie watched him reflect, as he usually did when they had this time to themselves. He always touched his watch like that; a circular pattern in a clockwise rotation. It intrigued her as to why he always did that; it was like a nervous tic, or obsessive compulsion. She wouldn't be surprised if he did it without even realizing half the time.</p><p>But the remembrance of what he said still echoed through her head. <em>"'They got quite noisy about it...' '...Least neither of us need to worry about that.'" </em></p><p>Soon she decided to satiate her curiosity.</p><p>"So... How were they noisy?"</p><p>Joel looked sharply over towards her. "Wha'?"</p><p>"How were the 'Gays' noisy?"</p><p>The man sat there in silence, but his eyes darted all around the girl; landing eventually on her wrist. As soon as it did, a look of sharp pain and realization ebbed into his features, yet why was a great conundrum to Ellie. Joel sighed, leaning his head back into the seat as he pondered. "Maybe that wasn't the... Best thing to of said."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I dunno... Just forget I said anythin' about it..."</p><p>And just like that, the man had closed himself off again. Ellie scrunched her face in slight annoyance mixed with confusion, yet she soon settled back into her cheerful demeanor.</p><p>"Hey." She said. "Did you hear about that lame party in the jungle?"</p><p>Joel sat silent for a moment. "Wha... This some weird thing you've heard about the old wor-"</p><p>"Someone forgot to bring the chimps and dip."</p><p>Joel sat silent for a moment.</p><p>And another.</p><p>And another.</p><p>And yet another.</p><p>Until eventually, he groaned with exasperation. Ellie giggled madly to herself, clutching her stomach and forming wet tears in her eyes at the mans overreaction.</p><p>"Come on!" She giggled. "You've gotta- You've gotta give it to me; that one was pretty good."</p><p>"You came up with it yourself?" Joel groaned.</p><p>"Nah... But if you <em>want </em>me to start making my own..."</p><p>"If you do..." Joel said with mocking seriousness. "I'll leave you in the next ditch we come across."</p><p>"Pft, as if you'd want to get rid of me."</p><p>And for once, in this very moment, even if it was just for a second... Joel concurred. He didn't.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, lemme know if there's anything wrong with the chapter; I didn't proof read it as much this time around.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you thought there was something glaringly wrong with the story, or you just have feedback, feel free to drop a review if you'd like. Positive or Negative helps immensely (I'd even say negative helps me improve more tbf)</p><p>If you have any questions, requests or just wanna talk, just drop me an Email:</p><p>erstwhileInkling@hotmail.com    (It's a very bad address, but I cba to come up with anything better.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>